lostpediafandomcom_he-20200213-history
איטליה
שמות הפרקים (Lista Episodi) עונה 1 (Prima stagione) #Pilota, prima parte (ENGLISH TRANSLATION: Pilot, first part) - #Pilota, seconda parte (Pilot, second part) - #Tabula rasa (Tabula rasa) - #La caccia (The walkabout) - #Il coniglio bianco (The white rabbit) - #La casa del Sol Levante (The house of the rising sun) - #La falena (The moth) - #Il truffatore (The con man) - #Solitudine (Solitude) - #Un figlio (A son) - #Inseguimento (Pursuit) - #Il mistero della valigetta (The mistery of the case) - #Ragione e sentimento (Sense and sensibility) - #Speciale (Special) - #Ritorno (Return) - #Fuorilegge (Outlaws) - #Cambiamenti (Changes) - #Numeri (Numbers) - #Deus Ex Machina (Deus ex machina) - #Non nuocere (Do no harm) - #Il bene superiore (The greater good) - #In fuga (Running away) - #Esodo, prima parte (Exodus, first part) - #Esodo, seconda parte (Exodus, second part)- עונה 2 (Seconda stagione) #Uomo di scienza, uomo di fede (Man of science, man of faith) - #Alla deriva (Adrift) - #Orientamento (Orientation) - #Tutti odiano Hugo (Everybody hates Hugo)- #Oggetti smarriti (Lost and found) - #Abbandono (Abandonment) - #Gli altri 48 giorni (The other 48 days)- #Ritrovarsi (Meeting) - #Storia di Kate (Kate's history)- #Il Salmo 23 (23rd psalm) - #Linea di confine (Border) - #Fuoco e acqua (Fire and water) - #Il lupo (The wolf) - #Uno degli altri (One of the others) - #Maternità (Maternity) - #Tutta la verità (All the truth) - #Chiusura (Lockdown) - #Dave (Dave) - #S.O.S. (S.O.S.) - #Due per la strada (Two for the road) - #? (?'') - #Tre minuti (''Three minutes) - #Si vive insieme, si muore soli (We live together, we die alone) - עונה 3 (Terza stagione) #Storia di due città (Tale of two cities) - #La ballerina di vetro (The glass ballerina) - #Ulteriori istruzioni (Further instructions) - #Ognuno pensi per sé (Every man think for himself) - #Il prezzo della vita (The cost of living)- #Lo voglio (I do) - #Non a Portland (Not in Portland) - #Déjà vu (Deja vu) - #Straniero in terra straniera (Stranger in a strange land) - #Tricia Tanaka è morta (Tricia Tanaka is dead) - #Digitare 77 (Enter 77) - #Per via aerea (Par avion) - #L'uomo di Tallahassee (The man from Tallahassee) - #Exposé (Exposé) - #Abbandonate (Abandoned) - #Una di noi (One of us) - #Piovuta dal cielo (Fallen from the sky) - #Data del concepimento (Date of conception)- #Il brigantino (The brig) - #L'uomo dietro le quinte (The man behind the scenes) - #Greatest Hits (Greatest Hits) - #Attraverso lo Specchio (Through the Looking Glass) - עונה 4 (Quarta stagione) #L'inizio della fine (The beginning of the end) - #Morte accertata (Confirmed death) - #L'economista (The economist) - #Pessimi affari (Very bad deals) - #La costante (The constant) - #L'altra donna (The other woman) - #Ji Yeon - #Vi presento Kevin Johnson - (Meet Kevin Johnson) - #Cambio delle regole (Change of rules) - #Intervento imprevisto (Unexpected operation) - #Ricerca febbrile (Restless search) - #Casa dolce casa, prima parte (Home sweet home, part 1) - #Casa dolce casa, seconda e terza parte (Home sweet home, part 2 and 3) - עונה 5 (Quinta stagione) #L'assenza e il vuoto (Th Absence and empty) - #La grande menzogna (The big lie) - #La bomba (The bomb) - #Il piccolo principe (The little prince) - #Questo posto è la morte (This place is death) - #316 - #Vita e morte di Jeremy Bentham (Life and death of Jeremy Bentham) - #LaFleur - ראה גם * אומני קול קישורים חיצוניים *אבודימפדיה באיטלקית קטגוריה:רשימת מדינות